Mila's Story
by RavenRogue
Summary: When a young debutante gets kidnapped by a gigantic bird, she is taken to a strange, stone bastion called the Forsaken Fortress. Will she be able to escape? What does the strange Wizard Ganondorf want with her? PG just to be safe. No flames!


Author's note:This is, actually, and old story. I hope you like it. By the way, I don't own Nintendo.  
  
Mila's Story  
  
Chapter One:The kidnapping  
  
It was a sunny day and Mila was walking through Windfall, fanning herself with her fluffy, pink fan, a regal look on her face. She passed by everyone as if she were better than them, her nose held high up in the air. There was the distant sound a squaking.   
  
"Hmph." Mila said in her usual tone of voice. "Annoying bird. Can't anyone get rid of all the trashy creatures in this world?" Mila continued to walk down the pathway, passing a red-haired man.   
  
Suddenly she felt something grip the back of her dress and her feet were lifted from the ground. Mila turned to see a red eye looking back at her. Mila struggled and swatted the monster in the eye and it made a metalic clanking noise. She stabbed the bird's eye with the corner of her fan, blinding it. The bird dropped Mila and let out a loud cry of pain. Mila looked around. She saw everyone running and screaming and hiding in doors. Mila ran in a random direction, only to have her escape route blocked my the bird's huge foot. She ran in the next direction. Blocked by the other foot. She tried to run inbetween the mad bird's feet, but it was blocked by a colorful tail feather. The only other way Mila could go......Was blocked by a bush. Mila looked franticly around herself for a way to escape. She slowly backed away until her back pressed against the bush. Mila did the only two things she could think of to do......Throw her fan at the bird's eye again and scream her until her lungs felt sore and her voice died out. Her fan missed. No one came to her rescue at the sound of her scream.   
  
"Help!" She tried to scream, but her voice was drowned out by the loud squak of the bird as it grabbed her in his beak again and flew off, flapping his wings franticly. "Let me go, you damned bird!" Mila screamed as she pounded the hawk's back with her fists. The bird crunched down on her back until Mila fell unconsious. The last thing she heard was the swooping of wings.........  
  
"Uff!" Mila exclaimed as the bird dropped her in a dingy cell. Her fan fell from the bird's feathers and Mila picked it up. Her make up was smeared and her hair was frazzled from the frantic fight with the over-sized rooster. Maggie, in her brown rags and holding a tan cloth, was standing next to her.   
  
"M-Maggie?!" Mila demanded in terror. "It got you too?!"  
  
Maggie solemnly nodded.   
  
"Hey! You two!" Growled a voice.   
  
The two girls turned to see a pig-looking demon holding a lantern and a long stick with red ribbons on it. "Shut up in there!" The pig demon hit the wooden cage with his stick and walked off.   
  
Mila sighed and sat down.   
  
"I'll never get out of here......" She cried, dropping her fan and putting her face in her hands.  
  
Maggie leaned against the cell's brick wall.   
  
"We have to think of a way." She sighed to herself.   
  
Mila looked up from her hands.  
  
"We?!" Mila demanded angrily. "We?! I'm the one who has to get out of here! I'm the debutante! You are the poor girl! A poor girl!"   
  
Maggie shrank back. She knew Mila could be harsh, but never had she shown so much hostility towards anyone.  
  
"I have a reason to get back there, too, ya know." She told Mila, who didn't look at Maggie.   
  
Mila only turned her back to the other girl.  
  
"I have a father and a life, too." Maggie pointed out. "Just because you're a debutante doesn't mean you're the only important one."  
  
Mila glared through the wooden bars.   
  
"If I could find a way to get one of the Pig Guards to drop their lanterns......THAT'S IT!" She exclaimed, standing up. "HEY! HEY, YOU!" Mila called over to a pig demon. The pig demon waddled over to the bars, ready to hit Mila for waking him up. Mila reeled back her hand and tossed her fan into the pig demon's face. He fell backwards and dropped his lantern.  
  
"Success!" Mila exclaimed happily. The two girls smiled happily, but, alas, the happiness did not last long as the two girls realized that the lantern had flown passed the bars and into the cell and right onto Mila! Mila screamed and fell backwards. Maggie began to hit the flames with her cloth until they went out, leaving Mila's dress a little black. The two girls looked over to see the pig demon, laughing hystericaly and pounding his fist on the ground and holding his stomache at the sight.   
  
"Hmph." Mila said as she turned her back to the pig demon and stuck her nose high in the air.   
  
The pig demon grabbed Mila's fan and tossed it at the girl's back.   
  
"Uff!" Mila exclaimed as the sharp fan corner connected with her back. Mila placed her hands on her hips and glared at the pig demon, who was laughing again. She snatched her fan up off the floor.  
  
"What are you laughing at?!" A hostile voice demanded.   
  
Mila gasped and cowered in the corner. Maggie joined Mila in the dark, damp cell corner. The door slowly opened and a man clad in black entered the room. The pig demon got to hiss feet and backed away slowly, his smiled immediatley leaving his face.   
  
"Moron!" The man snapped and hit the pig demo in the nose. The pig demon flew backwards.   
  
"You're mean!" Maggie snapped at the man was she ran to the bars, obviously concerned for the wounded pig.  
  
The man glared at the girl.   
  
"Shut up, you rat!" He snapped, hitting Maggie in the face.   
  
This was enough to set Mila off. Sure, she didn't care for Maggie all that much, but she didn't care for violence, either. Mila stomped over to the bars and poked her head through.  
  
"You know what, you're a coward!" She snapped, glaring at the fiend. "Only a coward would hit a little girl and a pig in the face for nothing! You're a coward!" Mila closed her eyes to gather up enough strength to yell loud enough at the man, who didn't like this scene one bit.  
  
The fiend stomped over to the cage and grabbed the knob to the door and swung it open, but niether of the girls dared to make a move. Maggie cowered in the corner, clutching her cloth. Mila pulled her head back through the bars and cowered against the wall, continuously taking looking around, as if something would have changed now that the man was in here. Mila decided to be bold and made a run for the door. The man grabbed the back of her dress and held her up in the air. Mila kicked and struggled.   
  
"You rat! How dare you talk to the mighty Ganon like that?!" He demanded. Ganon began to strangle Mila.   
  
Mila choked as Ganon tightened his grip. Ganon glanced at a golden tatoo on his hand. He glared at his hand as if it were all the tatoo's fault something was wrong. He dropped Mila to the cold, hard ground and stomped out of the cage, slamming the door behind him.   
  
Maggie ran over to Mila.  
  
"You okay, Mila?" She inquired the hurt Mila.   
  
Mila only looked at the cell door pitifuly and then let her head collapse on the floor again, unconsious.  
  
Mila awoke to the sound of the door open. She gasped and looked up. The giant bird was there with another girl in his beak. This girl had short blond hair with pig tails. She was screaming and kicking fiercely and swinging her fists. The bird tossed the young girl into the cell. Mila groped for her fan, but it was nowhere to be found within her reach. Besides, throwing her fan was old now. It didn't hurt the stupid bird. Mila closed her eyes reluctantly and lost consiousness once again.......  
  
"....la......Mila.....Mila....." A voice echoed.  
  
Mila fluttered her eyelids open. She glanced over her shoulder to see the blond girl and Maggie.   
  
"Hmmm?" Mila grumbled.  
  
The blond girl smiled and giggled.  
  
"Glad you're okay." She told Mila, holding up her pink fan. "Here. You dropped this."  
  
Mila slowly took the fan from the girl's hands.  
  
"I'm Aryll." The girl said. "I figured it was yours, because it matched your outfit."  
  
Mila nodded and sat up. Her back ached.   
  
"Are you a Princess?" Aryll asked, innocence within her voice.  
  
"A debutante." Mila corrected.  
  
"A debu-what?" Aryll asked, confused.  
  
"A debutante." Mila repeated, slowly this time. "A very rich girl, a very sofistocated girl. She gets to go to the best parties and dresses elegantly, and she is one step down from being a Princess."  
  
"Shut up!" A pig demon snapped.  
  
Mila turned.  
  
"You shut up, you hog-faced moron!" She snapped, hurling her fan again. The pig threw it back, hitting Mila in the head.  
  
"For your information, I am a Moblin! A Moblin!" He yelled at Mila. "Get that through your puny rat brain!"  
  
"I am not a rat!" Mila shouted fiercely, throwing her fan back at the Moblin and hitting him in the eye. They continuously yelled at eachother and threw Mila's fan back and forth........ 


End file.
